


Winston, What'd You Do?

by derpmania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, I'll add more tags later, Jack has an old friend, Original Character(s), Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Winston is a grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpmania/pseuds/derpmania
Summary: Winston helps a young girl find her brother, little did he know that he was getting himself into something much more than he expected.





	Winston, What'd You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. Adding your fan characters are bad. I just thought this would be a nice little fanfic. Tell me if you like it and I might do more.

The flight couldn't have been anymore boring. The room of the giant aircraft was filled with nothing but silence. Oddly enough, the silence was giving Winston a headache, or maybe it was the stress of him not being able to get his work done. He never wanted to come on this mission in the first place, but of course Commander Morrison dragged Winston along. It wasn't even really a mission in the first place, it was just Jack visiting one of his old friends. But he said it was a "Routine check on a sister base." Yes, they were going to a sister base of Overwatch, but Winston had never heard of this routine check before. The base, that for some reason Winston couldn't remember the name of, was built just about 20 years ago to stop a rebellion in Ireland that threatened to rise up, but never did. A city was built next to it a few years later, which has grown in numbers, humans and omnics moving there and starting new lives, or to just get away from it all.

Winston sighed as he stepped off the aircraft, having already seen people stare at him. People aren't exactly used to seeing a giant gorilla walk around. The slight breeze flowed past his body, making his fur sway in the wind ever so slightly. Storm clouds were rolling in, the slight rumble of thunder in the distance could be heard. Winston took a small mental note that the air smelt of rain and freshly cut grass. "Welcome to Ireland, Winston." Winston looked to his right and there was Commander Morrison, hands on his hips and his lips pulled into a smile. "I haven't been here in years, its changed quite a lot." He looked around, studying the buildings and equipment of the base. "So what exactly do you want me to do?" Winston asked, almost a little rudely. Jack was quick to respond "Nothing at all really, I just wanted some company on the trip here. Plus I wanted you to meet my old friend Matthew, he runs this whole entire place on his own. Plus, he has two kids and a wife on top of that." Jack kept going "I don't mean to be rude, but I don,t think you should meet Matthew right away. I wanted to take some time to catch up with him, and I'm sure he wants to do the same with me." Winston raised an eyebrow. "So what am I supposed to do to pass the time then?" Jack thought for a moment, then pulled out a map from his back pocket and handed it to Winston. "This is a map of the city, why don't you go explore? I'm sure you will find something to entertain you there." Before Winston could respond, Jack took off. "I've got to go now, see you later!" Jack called back as he jogged off. Winston stood there for a moment, contemplating what he should do. Finally, he decided to just go do what Jack suggested, explore the city. I was better than nothing.

Adjusting his glasses, Winston looked at the map. He was half looking at it for directions, and half looking at it to avoid eye contact with others. The loud roar of people talking, and horns honking made it hard for Winston to think. Half the people he walked by were either distracted by the devices in their hands, or the people they were walking with. Winston gained some hope when the map said he was near a park. Maybe he could get a break from people staring, since it was about to rain and people would start heading inside for cover. After taking a few turns down some streets, and pushing past some people, Winston found the park.

As soon as Winston took five steps into the area, he felt relief. The place somehow had a calming effect on him, especially since there were no people in the park that Winston could see. After a bit of walking around, Winston found a bench that he could actually sit on without crushing. It was located under a giant oak tree that provided lots of shade for people on a sunny day. Winston sat down with a slight grunt, his aching joints sighing with relief. He closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of birds chirping with what sounded like a never ending joy. But those happy chirps suddenly turned into a loud rumble of thunder, making Winston jump and open his eyes. He looked up, the dark clouds now above the city, the skyscrapers looking like they might rip holes in them. Winston sighed, not wanting to get up, but not wanting to get rained on. Then, Winston heard a sound he was all but too familiar with, sobbing. Sobbing that sounded like it was coming from a girl.

Winston looked to his right, and surprise, there was the girl right there. She stumbled around slowly, arms out in front of her like she was in a pitch black room and was trying not to run into anything. She was very short, and had a round face. Tears stains streaked her freckle painted face as she walked, calling out quiet, shaky hellos to anyone that might hear her. Winston stood and slowly walked over to her, then he noticed her eyes. They were a strange milky-white, something he had never seen before.

"Are you alright, young one?" Winston called out to the girl. She jumped, not expecting the voice. "C-can you help me? I'm blind and I lost my older brother. I can't find him and I'm lost..." The girl sniffled, moving a strand of her long, dark red hair out of her face. Winston took note of her being blind, and walked next to her. "Of course I can, I'm Winston. Harold Winston." The girl wiped her nose with the sleeve of her yellow shirt. "I'm Lilith... but don't call me Lilly like other people do, I don't like it." Winston smiled. "I promise that I won't call you that, Lilith." Lilith instantly looked happier.

Lilith reached out to Winston and grabbed his arm, but instantly pulled her hand back, having felt all the fur. "Are you not human?" Lilith asked, a little scared. Winston stayed quiet for a second, looking at the girl. "No, I'm not a human... I'm a gorilla, but I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." Winston promised. Lilith took a minute to process this information and took hold of Winston's arm with the simple answer of "Cool." Winston took this by surprise. "You aren't scared of me?" Lilith looked at him, though Winston knew she couldn't see him. "I don't know what gorillas look like, and you seem nice, so why should I be scared of you?"

The pair started walking the trip back, Lilith striking up a conversation and lightening up more and more. She told Winston all about her and her family, then started to ask Winston non stop questions about himself. Like what was his favorite color? Who were his friends? Where did he come from? and numerous other questions. When they were almost at the base, which Winston was surprised to hear where she lived was, it started to poor. Winston had to quickly put the read headed girl on his back and run so they wouldn't get soaked. Lilith giggled the whole time. Despite Winston's efforts, the two were soaked when they got back to the base.

Once she knew where she was at, Lilith set off to get dried off, leaving Winston in one of the living spaces to look around. Lilith said she would see him later, but Winston didn't know when later was. As he looked out the giant windows at the rain falling heavily to the ground, Winston smiled. He had been so busy and grumpy lately that he forgot what it was like to be happy, believe it or not. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be as bad as Winston originally thought it was going to be.


End file.
